borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Why we will be waiting some time yet for DLC4
Thinking about it from a marketing perspective, I don't see DLC 4 coming along until late September-October, likely. Here's the thing. It makes more sense finacially to release the DLC after the GOTY edition comes out. Releasing it beforehand and then putting it on disc for the new addition is going to be a loss, unless they sell the GOTY for 70 bucks or so, which would be highly unceremonious. Selling the GOTY addition at typical GOTY edition prices, then releasing the DLC a couple of weeks later would maximize profit. If the GOTY edition of Borderlands isn't due until mid-September, I don't see DLC 4 coming out until October, or around there. So don't get your hopes too high just yet. Pitchford said soon; October is not exactly far far away. It would still be nice if they gave us a little more to look forward to. I have dreams about a level cap of 100. :) I dunno, that's my take. I could be wrong, and I hope I am.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 17:51, July 31, 2010 (UTC) No thoughts on this, fellas? They could end up using the DLC to move the GOTY edition. Plenty of GOTYs I've played have lacked most of the available DLC. I mean, it depends on how confident they are about their GOTY and how much impact they expect from the DLC, but the DLC will generate more buzz, being new content, whereas the GOTY just picks up latecomers. I imagine there's probably a lot of pertinent market impact statistics that would make this cut and dried, but my impression is that a hot DLC would move copies of the game, and if they release it before GOTY, they can pump GOTY sales, and maybe push full price copies too. WhackyGordon 22:15, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Even with the recently leaked content from the patch, I think we're still going to be waiting for a bit. This patch did nothing for gameplay, and no balancing or modding issues were addressed. I'm guessing we'll see another patch before DLC4 comes out, perhaps immediately before the release like with KnoxxGT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 17:33, August 6, 2010 (UTC) or they can do what bethesda did with mothership zeta for or they can do what bethesda did with mothership zeta for fallout 3 and release dlc4 on the borderlands goty I'm sure it will be available for download either way.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 17:58, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I don't want a higher level cap. I've done too much damn farming only to level up and have my bessie be usless against a common enemy. Also, unless they add more skills to the tree (which I don't see happening) It would allow too much of the tree to be selected. -NOhara24 can someone smart explain what all this is? They call me Hellz Lips 21:10, August 6, 2010 (UTC) edit: removed odd code Hellz lipz was referencing.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 19:49, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Looks like I was pretty close. Scrawl article says no DLC4 until september. I bet it's right after or on the same day of the realease of the GOTY edition.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 19:49, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Looks like PC players get hind-tit again. Scrawl article only talks about Console versions being released in September. -- MeMadeIt 21:34, August 11, 2010 (UTC) That's probably all they could confirm at the moment, MeMadeIt. I'm sure the PC version will come out in September, if not the same time, immediately after.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 21:57, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Yup, I figured early October. 28 September is pretty damn close to that.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 07:11, September 6, 2010 (UTC)